The Transformation of Blood
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Dan and Phil decided to take the shortcut through the graveyard on Halloween night over to their friends, but someone approaches them and turns their lives around completely. / Phanfiction /


This is going to be a slightly scary phanfic. So if you're not into that sort of thing and get scared easily, please I advice you not to read it. At least not at night. Unless you want to. But it's really not as scary as it is just about scariness. Okay, cool.

* * *

The streets were beginning to get less crowded as it closed onto midnight. All the trick-or-treating kids had gone home and all the desperate young adults who were looking to get laid had gone to clubs or other parties. Me and Phil were looking to just get to PJ and Chris's place to watch some silly horror movies and stay the night. We decided to visit the ancient graveyard before we were to meet them at the corner pub. Phil was dressed as a vampire while I presented myself as Jeff The Killer.

It was the perfect night for Halloween. The night was purely black with an almost full moon glowing light slightly through the thin night clouds. It was foggy on the ground and it contrasted hauntingly beautifully with the gravestones and the trees all around the yard. We walked along the paths that were lit by Gothic street lamps.

"Dan, do we really have to walk here all by ourselves? At midnight? On Halloween?" Phil groaned his arms crossed over his chest. I bumped his shoulder with my own. "Immersion, Phil. That's what Halloween is about. Immersing yourself with the creepiness of it all. And maybe something about respecting the dead", I told him. But to be honest, I was beginning to get goosebumps on my skin and my mind was starting to play tricks on me. I thought I was seeing some dark creature behind the woods, but I guessed it was just some branch that I didn't see properly.

Suddenly there was a crunch of leaves being stepped on behind us. I turned around immediately and tightened my grip on Phil's hand. He turned around too, but we saw nothing. "Daaan... Let's get to the pub. We can wait for PJ and Chris inside."

I sighed and turned around again. "It's just through this graveyard. This is a shortcut to the pub", I said even though I wanted to get the Hell out of here too. But we were too close to the pub already so it would just take longer if we went back and walked around the graveyard to the pub. Besides we were scared just for being scared. We had no reason to actually be scared.

"It's not going to be too long anymore", I said. Trying to convince myself to keep going probably more than Phil. We walked a few more meters until we heard another noise. This time it was the sound of a branch being broken. I didn't dare to look there now. Anyway it probably just was some animal.

"Dan."

I kept moving forward, but Phil had stopped suddenly. I turned to ask what was his problem, but there was already a feeling in my gut that told me we were fucked. I turned around and saw Phil standing still and looking into the woods. And in the woods there was a man. A tall, dark clothed man. He stepped forward towards Phil.

"Run", I whispered automatically. Phil didn't either hear me or realize it still. The man stepped forward once again. His red eyes were glued onto Phil. Wait, _red_ eyes?

"Run Phil!" I then shouted and ran to him to grab him by the arm and drag him with me. But then the man ran impossibly fast towards us, making me freeze with fear. His mouth was open and smiling and blood was pouring out of it and his teeth looked too big for his mouth and they looked sharp as Hell. I screamed as he attacked us. I was thrown into the ground, but I flew through the air a few meters before my back hit some tree and then my head hit the cold, hard ground. It went fuzzy in my eyes, but I tried to look at what was happening with Phil.

"Run", I tried to muster out to him, but it was too late. The man, but he wasn't a real man, he was clearly a monster, had Phil held up by his collar. He was struggling, but the creature was stronger. It forced Phil against a tree trunk and then put itself over him, but that's when my eyes went black. I fainted.

...

"Oh, but why do you always have to dress as a slutty nurse? It's not scary at all..."

Oh God, my head hurt. It ached the most from my left side. I tried to open my eyes, but my body just wasn't ready for that yet. I heard some footfalls coming closer to me. It must be the creature! I need to get up.

"Oh my God. Someone has drunk a bit too much", someone said with a high pitched voice. "Oh shit. Ugh. Let's get going. He might try to scare us or something. And I really don't care for more scares anymore", another one grumbled.

Oh, they weren't the creature at all. Just some teenagers. Wait, did the man go then? Where was Phil?

After a couple of seconds I finally managed to open my eyes. Everything was blurry and when I got up, the pain in my head became even worse. I held it with my hand, but it didn't help at all. Also my back hurt like Hell too. I had to sit down and lean against the trunk and wait until my head cleared some more. My eyes still frantically searched for Phil, but I could see him anywhere. I only saw the girls going through the gates of the graveyard to the other side of town.

My heart started pounding once I realized what had happened. Something paranormal had happened. Or it was some insane lunatic who thirsted for blood. Then suddenly I heard a sound coming from behind the tree in front of me.

"Who's there?!" I yelled towards the sound. It sounded like someone grunting. I tried to get up, but it was like my legs were made of led. Just like in nightmares I couldn't properly move. "What do you want? Where's Phil?" I tried to ask it. But no one answered. I saw a dark silhouette emerge from the woods and came towards me. But this one wasn't as tall as the man. Was it...?

"Phil! Phil, are you alright?!" I got up as fast as I could so that we could get the Hell out of here. But there was something odd about him. But that could be just because someone had basically attacked him and done who knows what to him. I think he was given the right to be a little strange now.

He came closer to me, but as his figure came to the light of the streetlamps I could see his eyes. They were _red._

 _"_ Oh no", I simply sighed and then he took a hold of my neck. His grip was so strong. Just like the creatures. And when he hold me and basically suffocated me, I saw a mark on his neck. Drops of blood were dripping from the two little holes in his flesh. It looked all too real and surreal at the same time. It was just like in the legends and stories, but I couldn't believe it to be true. But his skin was so white and his eyes were red and he was stronger than before.

"Ph-hil", I whimpered through my closing windpipe. Suddenly he let go of my neck and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped and he started to walk towards the gate. "What are you doing, Phil?" I asked with a now strained voice. He didn't say a word. But behind us I could see people coming to the graveyard. I guess that's why Phil took us away. But I wonder where he's going to take me and what is he going to do to me. I just really hope he won't kill me. I really don't want to die.

We were now walking down the street where the pub was, but we went past it. But there were Chris and PJ!

"Chris! Chris! PJ!" I yelled. They turned around from their phones and looked up to us. "What the Hell? Dan, Phil! Wait! Where are you going?" PJ yelled and ran to us with Chris. Phil had stopped and turned around to face them. Now I wasn't fearing for just my own life. But Chris was just laughing. "Oh, this is good. This is just perfect. The vampire has found its victim and is now going to drain him in an alleyway", he said and now PJ chuckled as well. "Well played."

"No, please, listen. Help me!" I tried to yell from Phil's backside and kick his stomach, but he held me down too firmly.

"Sorry, but we can't come to the movie night. Dan is feeling quite ill from drinking too much. I need to get him home", Phil stated surprisingly friendly. "Oh, that's a shame. Well, don't worry. We'll have it next time. Hope you get better, Dan. Remember to drink more responsibly in the future", PJ said. "Yeah, see you guys later", Chris added.

Phil started to walk back to where he was going originally and I saw PJ and Chris enter the pub. For some reason there weren't any people going about this time so we were completely alone and me completely defenseless.

"Please put me down, Phil", I pleaded when we were going some forest. He did nothing except continued his journey. After a while I saw an old abandoned house on a hillside. Of fucking course that was where we were heading.

Phil simply got in and went up the stairs. My hips and neck were beginning to ache from being held over his shoulder for so long. But soon it was relieved when he threw me on an old mattress that let out dust when I landed on it. Then he immediately got on top of me making it impossible for me to get up. What was he up to? He wasn't going to...?

His cold hands wandered over my sides and chest to my neck and then to cup my face in his hands. His red eyes were intense as fuck and they concentrated purely on me. But then he frowned. Get got off of me so fast that he was back before I noticed. There was a wet towel going over my face. He was scrubbing off all the makeup. When he put it away from me he smiled and put his hands back on me again.

"Phil", I whispered desperately.

He ripped my clothes off of me with his new-found strength. He left me completely bare on the probably really dirty mattress. He stood back and watched me shiver in the cold looking quite satisfied. But then once again he came on top of me and brushed my hair back and started to kiss my collarbone and ventured upwards to my neck. And before I realized to panic I felt sharp teeth pierce through my skin. His mouth was surprisingly warm and his lips latched onto mine in mere seconds after just breaking my skin.

I answered to the kiss, too shocked to do anything other that what I knew and what I was used to. But my neck began to ache. Really badly. Like acid was poured on it. I whimpered against his lips now, ready to scream. I tried to free my hands, but they were under his chest. I was trapped and suffering like I have never before. I began to thrash against him as hard as I could not that it would help with the pain at all, but he kept me pinned on the mattress and began to perform lovebites on my neck.

"You're so perfect... So pretty", he murmured against my skin and that's when I blacked out once again from the unbearable pain.

...

"Umh..."

My muscles felt really tense. I felt like I had just woken up from sleeping a thousand years. I stretched my limbs and yawned a great deal and then opened my eyes. To darkness. I was confused. Where was I? I turned around and there was Phil suddenly.

Wait. Wait.

We are in the old house. And Phil's a vampire. And I'm naked. I pulled my arms against my chest.

I sat up on the mattress and looked at Phil for answers. He came closer to me and knelt beside me. His hand went to my cheek softly and the other one on my inner-thigh. Weird, his hands felt warm now. "How are you feeling, dear?" he asked with a small smile.

"I feel fine. A bit confused though. What happened?" I said and pressed my cheek back against his hand, seeking for some comfort. "You're so pretty, dear. Let me show you", he said and helped me up. Somehow every movement felt much lighter and easier than before. But I was a little shaken still. Phil put his arm around my shoulders and led me to an old full-body mirror. It sat in the corner of the room and he put me in front of it.

I felt a little awkward looking at my naked form from the mirror with Phil, but then I saw it. The change.

My skin was white as a sheet. It looked more like porcelain than real skin. My lips were a huge contrast to it with their pinkness. But the biggest reveal was my eyes. _Red._

"So pretty, Dan", Phil murmured and buried his head in my neck and snaked his arm around my waist, hugging himself to my still form and I watched through the mirror as he kissed the mark on my neck.

"So pretty..."


End file.
